Rain Means Luck
by CelestialJinx
Summary: Elias and Chise are preparing to get married.


Hatori Chise was only 15 when she decided to give up her freedom and be sold at an auction to the highest bidder. It did not matter to her if who ever bought her was a man or beast for the child had given up on her future. She relinquished her clothes and personal belongings for chains and a white cotton button down dress shirt. It didn't matter to this young woman if she lived or died as long as she had a place to belong and a purpose for the remainder of her existence.

Then she met him. He stood taller than any man she came across with pure white bull skull that bore horns and sharp teeth of a predator instead of a proper face. He walked into the auction house right up to her and made a bid higher that any competitor could possibly hope to match. Then after paying the full amount he took her by the chains and guided her home. After that they would say the rest was history, but it was just the beginning for little Hatori-san.

When she arrived at her new home she found out the she was going to be a mage. The man revealed more strange things about her. She was a creature called a sleigh beggy causing her cursed sight of the abnormal and monstrous creatures and also draining her life. For a sleigh beggy they constantly and attracted magic to them and it would wear down her human body. More importantly, she became his fiancee when he lifted her up, just barely rescuing her from the fairies, in to his arm and brought her back home. Elias Ainsworth, not quite man and not quite fae was going to be her teacher, guardian, and future husband. They had many wonderful adventures from their little cottage tucked away in the country side of England. This story isn't about their adventures and lessons learned at that time. What is going to be share with you is the months leading up to their wedding day. After years of joy and tragedy they finally set a date.

Chise raced down the stairs not stopping for breakfast or even to say goodbye to Elias. Silky was about to dash after her and scold her for not eating the food she had prepared. Even Chise's familiar Ruth had some trouble keeping her crimson red locks in the line of site. He took to dog form, a large dark dog with piercing red eyes, to maintain speed better. He had spent most of his life in grave yards chasing away those who brought ill will. The time came for him to give up that life and start a new one here. He never looked back after he made his choice to bond with Chise.

Through out the night Chise was reading through The Modern Magical Guide to Skin's and Wool a book about weaving fabric and tanning skins. There was a section about which animals skins or wool were best for which ceremonies. She wanted a wedding dress she made from the ground up. It was going to be passed down to her children and she wanted to make something that would bring them good fortune. She was determined that they would never be faced with the misfortune that she was as a child. If the worse did come to pass she would protect them still. Her thoughts drifted to a dark place remembering the slender fingers trying to take her life from her. Her mother's last gift before she cursed Chise, wishing she had never had the child, released her and then left this world forever with a swift leap from the window of their apartment. Chise shuddered at the idea of being like her mother. She focused herself again on the book.

"It had to be perfect." She whispered to herself. She paused when she found a passage that intrigued her. As she finished reading she was to her feet and leaving the room.

Ruth came bounding up behind her finally able to see the determination glimmer in her true green eyes.

"Stop Chise." Ruth said already knowing what she had planned from the bond they shared.

"You are tired from reading all night and skipped breakfast. You need to rest."

"I can't. I have to do this first." She picked up speed and grabbed for her wand threatening to use magic to get where she was going. Ruth moved to stop her tackling her to the ground. Earlier that month she helped with a very intense ritual that left her bed bound for a couple weeks. Ruth knew if she tried to cast magic in her state it would only worsen her disposition. They stared into each other eyes understanding that running off to gather her wedding materials this early in the morning was not the smartest of ideas. Chise closed her eyes submitting to her grim hound. He let her up. They walked back to the house Chise feeling very defeated. Ruth nudge her a little and spoke.

"You are hunting for golden sheep to weave into your dress. You do realize that he is dangerous and spits poison. You can't just run off to sheer him."

"I guess I got a little too excited. I'm so use to sheering the woolies I figured it would be an easy task to undertake."

They came over the small hill and saw silky standing with a ladle in hand and a fierce look of annoyance. Silky was mute but had no issue communicating her feelings especially if you tried to skip meals or didn't come home at a decent time. Chise bowed apologizing and got a light thud from the ladle on top of her head. She rubbed her head and followed Silky inside.

Elias was in the doorway to the kitchen waiting to see if Chise was going to come back. He was relieved when she walked in and returned to his seat. Chise sat across from him brushing her untamed hairs behind her delicate flushed ears trying to hide her embarrassment of her previous actions. Elias debated on asking her why she fled from the house but concluded that sometimes Chise deserved her secrets as well. What he had learned from his bride to be, about the empathy he didn't have, helped him become more tuned into her feelings. It was mostly learned through trial and error and lots of explinations.

Chise perked up when she was served pancakes and scrambled eggs. Ruth shifted back to his human form and gleefully pushed more food than what could properly fit between his lips. Chise sighed at her familiars lack of manners at the table after all these years and proceeded to wipe his mouth. He was still a dog after all.

"Chise." Elias finally spoke his deep and dark.

"Yes?"

"What are your plans for today? We still need to let Lindel know if we want to have the ceremony there."

"Right, well I-I'm still not sure."

"Oh, is there a place you think is better suited?"

Chise thought back to her home in japan and the place where she found peace for a short while while she was living with relatives. Even though she wanted to distance herself from that horrible past she still held on to that spot. She wasn't sure how to go about telling Elias or more importantly if she could even find that clearing in the woods again. She shook her head quietly and when back to her food.

"If you aren't sure I will spend the day writing my vows." Elias returned to his morning tea.

After breakfast, they got a packed lunch from Silky. Chise and Ruth went off into the woods with the book in hand. Chise found out after rereading the chapter about the Meli Chrysei (Golden Sheep) that she would have to travel all the way to Greece for the wool. That was too far for just a packed lunch and the few supplies she had on hand. She could use magic for the long trip but knew that Elias would expect her back sooner than later.

She would have to rest several days before returning home if she didn't want to do more damage to herself. So Ruth and Chise just walked among the oaks and maple trees for a while before coming across a familiar place and a familiar face. Titania the queen of the fairies had journeyed out of her realm of the fae and neighbor folk to greet Chise. Chise was always nervous around the queen, after attempts made to trap her in the fairy world. She was tall pale slender and very regal with her movements unlike her husband Oberon. She smiled at Chise.

"What are you doing here my little Robin? Looking for something special?" Titania cooed at her. Chise couldn't figure out if she was being sincere or if she was being facetious. Titania was the only other woman in the area to ask about preparing a wedding dress. Chise tried asking.

"I am making my own wedding dress. I want to use a special material and I was going to use the golden sheep wool but I can't get it with out Elias noticing that I am gone."

"Why don't you just tell him child?" Titania stated more so that asked, like the option should have been obvious.

Chise paused before answering the queen. She tried to think of why she didn't want him to know. Was it to bring luck? Maybe she just wanted to surprise him with her abilities. She spent a good portion of time in bed due to exhaustion and maybe she wanted to feel independent. Whatever the reason she knew she wanted to keep it hidden from Elias till their wedding day. She had spent too much time contemplating the answer and Titania grew impatient. She shrugged her shoulders and stated.

"If you can not give me a reason than I can not help you bride of thorns."

She answered quickly. "I don't know exactly. It's many reasons and none of them seem important enough to concern other people but they all seem important to me."

Titania chuckled at the young woman and ponder for a moment.

"Dear Robin I cannot offer you the wool you want but I can offer you a solution to get it. I will give you passage to the Greek land where the sheep resides."

Chise was about to leap at the option until Ruth's tail tapped her and she looked down at him. She heard his thoughts as her owns.

"The neighbors are crafty and will always find a way to get something out of you. Usually more than you bargain for."

She already knew that even though she wanted to accept the offer on the spot. The wedding planning was getting to her a little and the fact she had barely begun making her dress with such little time to spare. The stress was causing her to let her guard down. She looked back up at Titania and asked.

"What are you looking for in return?"

Titania smiled. "Oh nothing really for myself but my foolish husband keeps going on about being the priest to wed you and the half baked mage."

"Can he do that?"

"Oh yes for he is king and may officiate any wedding as he sees fit."

"I can't agree to that. We already have a volunteer to marry us."

"That human priest?"Titania frowned which was rare to see.

"Simon is a nice person. You shouldn't so cruel to him."

Titania turned around and returned to the portal between worlds. "When you change your mind you know where to find me little Robin." Then she was gone.

Chise sighed relieved the queen was gone. She continued walking until she found a tree she liked and sat down for lunch. Silky packed some cold chicken sandwiches with potato salad and huge muffins with honey. Chise had a small sketch book to plan out the details to the dress. She had a classic style with a drop waist. It had small birds embroidering the off the shoulder neck line. She had debated on making lace but was uninspired and put the items back in the bag. If things kept going like this she was sure that she would end up getting married in her usually pleated skirt and shirt. Ruth snorted at her thoughts. She began to feel the lethargic effect from the delicious lunch and she snuggled up to Ruth and relaxed into a deep sleep.

She didn't know how much time passed when Ruth woke her up.

"Chise. Chise. Chise!"

She jumped up and realized she was still under the tree. Ruth was call her name trying to wake her. He asked if she had a good sleep. She stood up after assuring him she slept fine an gathered their picnic items. They returned to the house where Elias was waiting for them. The sky turned to its warm arrangement of warm hues with the edges being kissed by a dark blue. Dinner was about to be served and Elias was tapping at the piece of paper where he was writing his wedding vows. Nothing flowed though and he was worried that he would have nothing to offer Chise at their wedding. What promises could be make to his fiancee that he hadn't so long ago. He was already her family and she his. He put everything down when he heard the front door open. Chise came around the corner and greeted him. He asked her to sit with him and tell him about her day. He would still feel cold or lonely as Chise called it when she was gone all day. It was still strange for him but he had adapted to it. She danced around the meeting with Titania not wanting to worry him. Ruth was tempted to rat her out but knew that this was something important to her and as long as she wasn't planning to endangering herself than he too would keep silent on the matter. Later after dinner when Chise and Elias retired to bed together, both a little too out of sorts to be alone. Ruth was in the corner on the floor to play as a chaperon. When Chise said that wasn't necessary Ruth than threatened to put a board between them for safe measures. Elias laughed and stated it would be too uncomfortable to sleep with a board in the bed. Elias laid on his stomach and Chise took his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand lightly three times and she blushed. It was a code they came up with when their relationship shifted from parent and child to lovers. "What has you so worried." Elias whispered. "I know you don't want to share but my curiosity get the best of me and I want to understand."

"It's my wedding dress." Chise answered conceding to the nudging feeling that she should tell him what was troubling her. "I want it to be special but what I want seems out of reach."

"Chise, you decided to make it by hand. That will be special in it self. What ever materials you are hunting for can't out do the fact you made it with these hands." Elias squeezed her hand again. Chise smiled softly and scooted closer to him. "What about you? How are your vows coming?"

"About as well as your dress unfortunately. We may both be at our own wedding empty handed and under dressed."

"Just a couple of foolish mages then?" The warmth from Elias's body was already putting Chise to sleep even with the nap from earlier. When Elias heard the soft breathing from her he wrapped his arm around her and went to sleep himself content to have her near.

The next day Elias was gone early that morning. Chise sought out Silky to see if she could give her a clue but she just smiled and shook her head. Chise had her breakfast and went up stairs to her desk and started writing down words on a piece of paper. It wasn't long until she heard knocking from the front door. She heard Silky open the door and slam it shut. Chise had a feeling she knew who was at the door. Simon was sitting on the bench outside waiting from someone to let him in. He wore his normal catholic priest garbs and had a decorated box in hand. He stood when Chise came out side.

"Good morning. I am sorry for coming by so early but with the beautiful fall weather I thought that I should visit. I also have this." He handed her the box and inside was a beautiful pair of earrings with blue Crystals. "They were a wedding gift left to me from my grandmother and also something blue for you."

"Thank you. But why would I need something blue?"

"What you don't know. I guess Elias miss explaining some important things.. Something old represents continuity; something new offers optimism for the future;something borrowed symbolizes borrowed happiness; something blue stands for purity, love, and fidelity. I can't believe that he would skip that part of tradition." A swift thud came down upon Simon's head. The wand came up off his head and return to it's original stance. Elise stood over Simon. That superstition started from the church and I am not concerned with it. But I appreciate the extra contribution." He looked over the jewellery and suggested contacting Angelica about where to get ear pierced places at. Chise took the earrings and returned inside. Elias stayed to discuss some things with Simon.

"Oberon has mentioned wishing to officate our marriage." Elias was blunt.

"The fairy king? Why?"

"I think he is just being impulsive but it could be he is fond of Chise. I understand that Chise wants you to but your human laws means little to me. However being married by Oberon makes it feel more offical."

"Do you want me not to then."

"No not that. I suggested that you both work together to marry us. Oberon agreed not as excited now I just need your answer."

"As long as Queen Titania doesn't cast me off again I agree. This is going to make the summer solstice very interesting."

Elias returned to the house after giving Simon some medicine for his cough. He sat in the normal place, a very old armchair next to the fire place. The paper that he used to work on his vows were filled with nothing but scratched out sentences. He purposely moved his hand past the paper and grabbed the book beside it. Chise came down from her room and handed him the note. He put down the book recommended by Lindel to receive the paper.

"What are these?" Elias asked looking over the seemly random list of words.

"They are word important to me in our relationship. I hope they help you write your vows. They helped me write mine."

"Thank you Chise and there is something I want to show you."

They went up to the sewing room together and Elias opened the door. There were mountains of golden wool some of which was already turned into workable thread. Chise shocked looked up at Elias slowly.

"Sorry. I snuck out early this morning and made the trip to vast fields of Greece. The Meli Chrysei can be reasoned with into giving their shedded wool, in trade for some wool growth potion, which this time of year is quiet a bit. Silky has been working on making it into thread since you will still have to weave it and sew it together. It might feel like cheating but you can start using the loom to continue the work. It will help with time."

"But how did you know?"

"I took a peek into the book you left in your bag. The page you marked had the golden sheep in it and after you told me about the dress it all made sense."

Chise grabbed onto Elias's sleeve and stifled her tears the best she could.

"I did not mean to make you cry Chise." Elias brought himself down to her. She shook her head and hugged him tightly. She was so happy. Silky called them to breakfast with a bell. Ruth had already gone down stairs to give them privacy. Over the next several months vows weaving and writing took up so much of their time they barely saw each other. Pieces of papers cluttered the living room floor and Silky grew tired for trying to keep up with her master. Chise's fingers were blistered and pricked from weaving and then sewing what she was able to. Soon fall, with the brightly cover trees losing the rest of their leaves, ended and winter went by snow blanketing the rolling hills. Chise was sewing on lace and bits of magical crystals turned into jewelry. As she worked she heard the front door knock. It broke her concentration and she thought it was a good time for a break. Her back was stiff and she stretched walking down the stairs. Alice stood in at the threshold of the door. She looked past Silky and waved at Chise.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Chise said without thinking.

"Oh, would you like something hot to drink?"

Alice smiled and placed her coat on the hook.

"Yes please." She followed Chise into the kitchen and aafter receiving some hot chocolate she gave Chise a small box.

"Thank you, but what is this?"

"Something new for your wedding dress. Its sort of a thing for family members to give you things to bring you good fortune or whatever. But since you seem to be as estranged from your family as I am from mine. So consider this an act of family. Oh and my master wanted to give you something old."

Alice handed her a second box from her pocket. Chise opened the boxes and pulled out a new pearl choker out of the first and a old etched bracelet from the second.

When the summer sun shone through the window Chise was amazed from her reflection. The off white dress was perfect and the neckless, earings, and the bracelet help top it off. Angelica came and helped her adjust her hair back into place when Chise realized.

"I have nothing borrowed." She whispered to herself. Angelica smiled and went to the bag she left in the chair.

"I do have something you can borrow." Angelica pulled out a veil and placed it on Chise's head. The curved shape of the head band tucked neatly into Chise's hair.

"This was my wedding veil, but you may borrow it for today."

"Thank you." Chise said as she wiped her tears away. As she gathered herself together once more the bright beauty of the day was turning dark and gray. Chise went to her window over her bed and looked out disappoint. The summer rain had guests and helping neighbors running around trying to protect everything while several dragons used their wings to keep most of the rain away. Elias looked up to Chise admiring her beauty and concerned about her sadness. He went into the house to her room and open the door. Angelica tried to stop him mostly because of tradition.

"Its okay." Chise said. She couldn't hide the feeling of defeat.

Elias sat beside her and took her hands.

"We tried so hard." She looked at him.

"Rain brings fertility, and washes away misfortune. It means luck." Elias pulled a piece of paper from pocket and recited the lines.

"Chise when I heard of you

I was merely intrigued

I brought you home and you

Gave me a new purpose in life

From you I learned more about

what I lost from a time before

I gave you a family

I taught you about magic

The only thing I can give you

Is myself

My loyality

My heart

My life

This my solemn vow."


End file.
